thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kirk Acevedo
Bürgerlicher Name Kirk M. Acevedo Körpergröße 1,74 m Biografie Acevedo wurde in New York City geboren und ist in der Bronx, zusammen mit seinem Bruder Richard, aufgewachsen. Bereits im Kindesalter entdeckte er sein Interesse für die Schauspielrei. Seinen Schulabschluss machte er an der LaGuardian High School of Performing Arts. In den 1990s Schloss er ein Studium mit dem Bachelor of Fine Arts ab. Im Jahre 2005 heiratete er die Schauspielerin Kiersten Warren, mit der er ein gemeinsames Kind,Scarlett James, hat. Er ist Gründungsmitgleid der Theatergruppe The Rorschach-Gruppe. Dem breiten Publikum wurde er durch seine Rolle als Special Agent Charles „Charlie“ Francis in "Fringe - Grenzfälle des FBI" bekannt. Filmografie *Don't Look There (pre-production) ... Thorwald (2018) *Insidious: The Last Key ... Ted Garza (2018) *Arrow (TV Series) ... Ricardo Diaz (2017-2018) *Kingdom (TV Series) ... Dominick Ramos (2017) *Law & Order: New York (TV Series) ... Det. Ray Lopez / Eduardo 'Eddie' Garcia / Hector Salazar (2005-2017) *12 Monkeys (TV Series) ... José Ramse (2005-2017) *12 Monkeys: Recap/Finale (TV Movie) ... José Ramse (2016) *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV Series) ... Agent Calderon (2015) *Legends (TV Series) ... Kyle Dobson (2014) *Planet der Affen: Revolution ... Carver (2014) *Grimm (TV Series) ... Ron Hurd (2014) *Blue Bloods - Crime Scene New York (TV Series) ... Javi Baez (2013-2014) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Mitch Dolgen (2013) *Person of Interest (TV Series) ... Timothy Sloan (2013) *CSI: NY (TV Series) ... James Boyd (2013) *CSI: Vegas (TV Series) ... James Boyd (2013) *The Mentalist (TV Series) ... Christian Dos Santos (2012) *Prime Suspect (TV Series) ... Detective Luisito Calderon (2011-2012) *Der Jüngste Tag - Das Ende der Menschheit (TV Movie) ... Dr. James Preston (2011) *Fringe - Grenzfälle des FBI (TV Series) ... Charlie Francis / Alternate Charlie Francis (2008-2011) *White Collar (TV Series) ... Ruiz (2009) *Behind the Real Science of 'Fringe Season 1' (Video short) ... Agent Charlie Francis (2009) *Evolution: The Genesis of 'Fringe Season 1' (Video short) ... Agent Charlie Francis (2009) *Fringe Season 1 Visual Effects (Video short) ... Agent Charlie Francis (2009) *Cold Case - Kein Opfer ist je vergessen (TV Series) ... Dylan Noakes '07 (2007) *The Darkness (Video Game) ... Jackie Estacado (voice) (2007) *The Black Donnellys (TV Series) ... Nicky Cottero (2007) *Unbesiegbar - Der Traum seines Lebens ... Tommy (2006) *5up 2down ... Santo (2006) *24 - Twenty Four (TV Series) ... George Avila (2006) *Numb3rs - Die Logik des Verbrechens (TV Series) ... Gino McGinty (2006) *Law & Order: Trial by Jury (TV Series) ... Hector Salazar (2005-2006) *The New World ... Sentry (2005) *Paradise (TV Movie) ... Manny Marquez (2004) *New York Cops - NYPD Blue (TV Series) ... Scott Grafton (2004) *Fastlane (TV Series) ... Nick McKussik (2003) *Oz - Hölle hinter Gittern (TV Series) ... Miguel Alvarez (1997-2003) *Band of Brothers - Wir waren wie Brüder (TV Mini-Series) ... Joseph D. Toye (2001) *Third Watch - Einsatz am Limit (TV Series) ... Paulie Fuentes (2001) *Dinner Rush ... Duncan (2000) *Bait - Fette Beute ... Ramundo (2000) *The Visit ... Prospective Parolee (2000) *In the Weeds ... Kurt (2000) *Ri$iko - Der schnellste Weg zum Reichtum ... Broker (2000) *Der Sentinel - Im Auge des Jägers (TV Series) ... Ray Aldo (1999) *Der schmale Grat ... Pvt. Tella (1998) *Witness to the Mob (TV Movie) (1998) *Kirk and Kerry (Short) ... Kirk (1997) *Arresting Gena ... Caller (1997) *New York Undercover (TV Series) ... Bernard / Ramon / Joey Claudio (1994-1997) *Law & Order (TV Series) ... Richie Morales (1996) *Swift Justice (TV Series) ... Mark (1996) *Sonny Boys (TV Movie) ... Hispanic Boy 2 (1996) Thanks *Oz - Hölle hinter Gittern (TV Series) (special thanks - 2 episodes) (2001) Himself *A Different Look at 'Law & Order' (Video short) ... Himself (2006) *The Making of 'Band of Brothers' (TV Short documentary) ... Himself (2001) Archive Footage *12 Monkeys (TV Series) José Ramse (2017) *Dianne Crittenden on 'The Thin Red Line' (Video documentary short) ... Himself (2010) *Oz - Hölle hinter Gittern (TV Series) ... Miguel Alvarez (2001) Auszeichnungen *Alma Award (Rolle in "Der schmale Grat") en:Kirk Acevedo Kategorie:Nebendarsteller